


Freedom

by Tangent101



Series: The Kate Marsh Annuals [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Developing Relationship, Except William and Rachel, Multi, Triad relationship, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangent101/pseuds/Tangent101
Summary: After Kate's mom saw a picture of Kate kissing a girl at Blackwell she pulled her from school and forbid her from ever talking to those people again. Fortunately, Max and Chloe have other plans in mind....





	Freedom

**Freedom**  

by Tangent101

I started awake at the sudden vibration in my palm. A second buzz drew my eyes down to my phone, cradled in my hand. It was on vibrate so not to alert my parents though only my father was home; my mom was helping prepare a church event while he babysat my sisters and kept an eye on me. A third buzz drew my attention back to my phone. I knew it was Chloe, letting me know things were all set for my big escape. She and Max remained in touch with me after my parents pulled me from Blackwell. 

Soon I'd be free. My tummy filled with butterflies at the thought. Chloe had first suggested we could head off to the California College of the Arts, but it was Max who managed to pull it off and helped me get accepted to college there, while hiding it from my mother and aunt. I don’t know what I’d do without her or Chloe.

Classes weren’t starting for another two months but I had to leave now. My mom was bad enough with what had happened back in October when our photography teacher drugged me and a video had appeared on the internet... but when Mom saw Victoria's picture of me kissing Max on Facebook she flipped. I couldn't fault Victoria as it was an adorable picture. She had no way of knowing my mom would blow up and pull me out of Blackwell. Still, why was it always _Victoria_ who ends up as the bane of my existence? 

I slid out of bed and tiptoed to my closet, pulling out a sweater to pull over my pajamas. I'd packed my only pair of jeans and didn't want to climb out the window in a skirt. Chloe would tease me if I wore a skirt while escaping. I pulled my suitcase from the closet to the window and opened the window to find Chloe grinning up at me from where she was crouching down. "All set?" she whispered. Okay, she tried to whisper. She's loud even when trying to be quiet. I blushed as I remembered hearing her and Max's first time in the dorms and... well, Victoria hadn't been amused. She pounded on their door demanding they shut up until I chased her off. Chloe claimed Victoria was just jealous.  

"Yeah, I'm all packed," I replied, keeping my voice hushed. At least _I_ could keep quiet.  

Chloe hopped up for a moment, peeking in my room. "Man, it's so clean in there! Okay, hand me your suitcase and we'll be in Cali before your parents know you're gone!"  

I rolled my eyes before lifting the suitcase to the window and into Chloe's waiting hands. I hurried to my bed and put on my loafers, not bothering with socks, and returned to the window. I took one final look at my room. Jesus gazed frowning down at me from the bureau and I shivered. I'd not gone to church after the video and everyone assuming the worse of me. Max saved my life, talked me down when I'd considered jumping to end it all. While Mom _seemed_ to back down at first, it didn't take long for her to backslide and start trying to boss me around again. I turned my back and climbed out the window. 

Chloe caught me on the way out, her hands on my hips as she gently lowered me to the ground. I blushed as her arms slid behind me, pulling me close, and her lips brushed against mine. Eyes closed, I leaned in and kissed her back, feeling her tongue tease my lips. She pulled away and smiled while my face burned. "Happy to see me?" 

"Hella," I don't know when exactly I'd adopted her favorite word. Max was probably to blame as she'd adopted several of Chloe's favorite phrases and... I'm not sure when I first realized I was in love with Max. But one day Chloe just gave me a look and asked me and I was trying so hard to deny it because I know how much Max loves Chloe and she just accepted me. She teased me a little but... she _accepted_ me. 

That's when I started falling in love with Chloe as well, even if she smokes and drinks and can be crass at times and is so gentle and hasn't pushed me, neither of them have, they're letting me take my time and... I swallowed, my face burning even hotter. I swear I didn't need my sweater. I was hot enough I could be in my skivvies. Chloe would love that, I'm sure.  

She snagged my suitcase before I could take it and started to walk briskly toward the street; a rusty discolored truck idled, lights off, two houses down. I glanced back at the open window and then closed my eyes and hurried after Chloe. I hated leaving the window open. I heard a door open and Max slid out of the truck and rushed past Chloe to wrap her arms around me, her lips warm against my cheek. I looked over at Chloe who grinned at me as she swung my suitcase into the back of her truck, and then turned and kissed the brunette back, smiling as I felt her almost melt into the kiss. 

"Fuck!" I pulled away at Chloe’s curse, and Max’s eyes widened. She stepped around me and Chloe joined her, sheltering me from the man walking toward us. My father. He held something wrapped around his arm and stared silently at the three of us, his eyes unfathomable. Max glanced back at me with a hesitant smile, her blue eyes unsure.

"I can’t stay," I said as Chloe and Max continued to shield me. 

He sighed and then his smile brightened his face. I knew at that moment he was letting me leave. "Can I at least say goodbye? And you left without your jacket." 

I brushed past Chloe, saw Max out of the corner of my eye as she restrained the blue-haired girl, and hugged my father. His arms engulfed me and he kissed the top of my head. "I’ll always love you, Katie. And I won’t tell your mother you’re gone." I pulled away and he unfolded my jacket, draping it around my shoulders. "God be with you." 

"I love you, Daddy," I whispered, tears running down my cheeks, and I forced myself to turn away. Max held the door open for me and I climbed in, watching as Chloe said something quietly to my father before turning back to the truck. He watched for one last moment as Max leaned against me, slamming the door shut, and Chloe climbed in behind the wheel. I heard paper crinkle in the jacket pocket and reached in, pulling out a check for a thousand dollars and "Love always" on the memo line. 

Chloe reached down and squeezed my knee as I tried to hold in my tears, and with a jolt the truck started down the road and toward our future.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for a Life is Strange fanfic contest; it ended up inspiring the Kate Marsh annuals (which I will write more on, it's just the characters decided they wants to approach events a little slower than planned at first so I'm still feeling the next short story out more). Anyway, now that the contest is ended I thought I'd share this story with you all now. Enjoy, and feel free to comment. :)


End file.
